Glorious
by oomboodiblie
Summary: What if penelope got henry to stay? And Diana married Grayson? And Elizabeth married Teddy?
1. Spectacular

**Glorious Chapter one:**

*Penelope's **pov**:

"Henry please don't leave!" I pleaded.

I am certainly not going to just let him walk out after all that work? I don't think so; I am going to do everything in my power to make sure he stays, even if that meant faking a pregnancy.

"Penelope, I'm done with you and your games. I'm leaving for Vietnam, so I never have to deal with you ever again."

"Henry, sweetheart but you can't leave me…. You can't leave us." Now I was laying it on thick, I should have received some kind of trophy for this!

"We both know your not pregnant, you can't be. This is just another one of you schemes, well so sorry to tell you dear but it's not going to work this time. I'm gone."

"Just wait a little while longer, until I go to the doctor and prove to you that your baby is growing inside me!" Ha! That has got to do something right? I mean he isn't a completely heartless bastard.

"You are such a bitch! Fine I'm giving you a month if you can't prove it to me that you are pregnant then I'm gone!" His words were like acid! But no one can say no to Penelope Hayes! Now I just have to actually get pregnant, or maybe after a little time together he will forget all about the military, and Diana Holland for that matter.

"Diana Holland, will you marry me?" no, no that's not right. "Diana Holland, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" maybe let's try this one more time. "Miss Diana Holland, I promise to love you with all of my being for the rest of you life, and I hoped you would like to grow old together with_" "Grayson? What on earth are you doing standing on my door step?"

"Uh, um Diana will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Grayson, are you serious? This isn't a trick hatched up by your sister is it?"

" NO! no it's, I mean I I would really like to marry you Diana, I will provide for you and be a loving husband. I promise I love you forever. You are the only girl I have ever felt this way about before, and I do you want to marry me?" God I sound like a blubbering idiot!

" Grayson I,I....I got to go I was supposed to meet my sister for lunch, I'm late!"

"Well at least let my driver take you?"

" No thank you, that will not be necessary."

"Well I will call on you tomorrow for your answer then?"

"Uh yes that would be fine."

Wow ok I actually did that. And she didn't laugh at me, or say no. It's not a yes, but not a no!


	2. Wonderful

**Chapter two**

Wow I really dodged that one didn't I? Well I mean Grayson is a decent guy, but I know that I can never give my whole heart to him. Henry has ripped it from my chest. But Henry has betrayed me, I mean constantly lying to me, first he told me that he loved me and not Penelope and then he says that he is going to leave her and what do I find? Them on the balcony all lovey-dovey, it makes me sick that he can lie to my face and then act like he did nothing. You know what maybe I will just take Grayson up on his offer. I have no reason not to, well except his gambling problem. But at least I don't have to worry about him running off marrying any other women. He will take care f me I know that, and my mother will be happy about the match. Am I really thinking about marrying the brother of the woman who schemed her way to Henry? Yes, yes I am, Henry doesn't mean anything anymore, nothing. I pull up my skirts as I get out of my carriage. I am so excited as I knock on the door; I haven't seen Elizabeth since she convinced Teddy not to leave a month ago. She really seemed happy, well as happy as someone can be when their true love gets shot because of her.

"Well hello Miss Diana. Shall I take your hat?" Marie Teddy and Elizabeth's maid asked.

"Why yes thank you Marie."

"Mrs. Cutting, your sister Miss Holland is here." Marie said as she led me into the parlor.

"Diana! You're here! Welcome!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh how I have missed you Elizabeth how are you? And the baby?"

"We are both fine thank you! It was nice of Teddy to take me as his wife considering… my condition."

"So you explained everything to him? How did he take it?"

"Actually better than I expected, anyways, shall we have our lunch?"

"Yes thank you, will Teddy be joining us?"

"Um, no actually, he is uh with…Henry. I guess he is in some kind of trouble and isn't going to Vietnam, well at least not quite as soon as he intended."

My heart fluttered. Henry is still here? Wait no! He is nothing to me anymore remember? But still I can't help but be a little happy at the thought of him finding out that Grayson and I will be married. Well as soon as I tell Grayson of course.

"Oh well that's too bad, anyway guess who proposed to me just before I came to see you? Why it's Grayson Hayes!"

"Wow and you said what?"

"I told him I had to come see you, but I am thinking I might say yes."

"Diana! Are you sure? I mean I'm happy for you of course, but this isn't to get back at Henry is it?"

" Elizabeth of course not! You know me better than that!"

"Well as long as you marry him for love then I give you both my blessing, and wish you all the best."

"Thank you. This lunch was delicious but I must be going, I must give my answer to Grayson!"

As I took my hat from Marie and made my way to the carriage I couldn't help but think that I might never love Grayson. I would much rather be engaged to Henry, but Henry is out of the picture. Mrs. Grayson Hayes. Well I mean it's not so bad.

" Alright Henry what is it? I am missing a luncheon with my wife and Diana for this it better be good."

" Teddy, I had another fight with Penelope about me leaving, she said she was pregnant. At first I didn't believe her but she really looked sincere. What am I going to do if she is pregnant? I can't very well leave her. It was after all my mistake."

"Henry, you have to be responsible for your actions if she is pregnant then you have to stay with her. That's all there is to it."

"I don't know if I can! Just in case you haven't noticed she is a treacherous bitch!"

"And the mother of you unborn child."

"It's a bit soon for that don't you think? I mean she could be lying don't you think? It's way too early to tell. I told her if she couldn't give me proof in a month I was leaving."

"Henry you really are too harsh to her, I mean you did agree to marry her."

"She blackmailed me!"

"Still, and you had sex with her. She didn't exactly force you."

"I know I know. I have a weakness for crying, and she knows that! Told vindictive whore!"

"Henry, your crazy! She can't exactly control that your are so mean to her you make her cry."

"She isn't some delicate flower Teddy. She is the Devil in the flesh! Even Grayson said-"

"Grayson said what?" Grayson cut Henry off as he barged into the room.

"Oh never mind, it can't be as interesting as what I have to tell you! Guess

whom I just asked to be my wife? Oh I can't hold it in anymore its DIANA HOLLAND!"

Henry choked on his brandy.

"ugha, who? Did you just say Diana Holland?"

"Yes I just couldn't help myself, when her and I made love I just knew she was the one for me!"

"Why you!" Henry couldn't hold his anger and hurt anymore he hurled himself at Grayson and hit him in the eye.

"HENRY! What are you doing?" Teddy exclaimed as he pulled Henry off of Grayson.

"Get him out of here! Before I do some real damage!" Henry yelled.

"Grayson I suggest you leave, I apologize for my friends awful behavior."

Henry spit on Grayson as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door.

"Henry! What on earth were you thinking? You can't just go around hitting people!"

"I-I-I have to go see Diana!" Henry said as he ran to get his hat and coat and left.

**PLease please please review! love ya! Mwah!**


	3. Marvelous

**Marvelous:**

God. What. Have. I. Done? Henry thought as he hurried to Diana's house. How could I have driven her into the arms of that low-life, good-for-

nothing, gambling excuse for a man? He knocked on the door to the Holland's residence.

Cara answered the door.

"Oh, Mr. Schoonmaker. What can I do for you?"

"I must speak with Diana." Henry said, urgently.

"I'm so sorry Sir, please do come in. May I take your hat?"

"No, I just need to speak to her." Henry was getting impatient

"Alright I'll just be one moment then." Cara said as she hurried up stairs. She came back within five minutes.

"Um Mr. Schoonmaker, Miss Diana won't be seeing anyone today."

At this, Henry stormed up the stairs, and burst into Diana's room ignoring Cara as she exclaimed how he was being very ungentlemanly.

"Diana! How dare you not see me!" Henry yelled so angry but so happy to see that she was well, actually more than well she was looking

absolutely gorgeous.

"Henry what on earth are you thinking barging in on me in my own house?"

"Diana, I must see you, I need to speak with you." Henry explained clearly seeing her softened his heart.

"What about? Is this another, 'I don't love Penelope' lie? Or maybe an 'I promise I will leave her' or an 'I love you Diana you're my one and only

true love' talk?" Diana spat.

Her words tore through him like razors. He knew all his words seemed like lies, but when he has said them he had meant them he didn't mean

for things to get so complicated. He knew what he did was wrong but he didn't know he had hurt her so.

"You know I do love you Diana. And I would never ever intentionally hurt you. But I've come for a different reason. Grayson has told me that he

has proposed to you and I was hoping you could tell me that you would never agree to marry such a bastard."

At this Diana snorted.

"Of course Henry because I'm just supposed to pine over you until the day I die right? Well you sir, are seriously mistaken! Can I never be

happy? You, you get to have a wonderful family, and as I gear it that family is about to expand, and you just expect me to not have a life after

you? How is that at all fair to me?" Diana was on the verge of tears.

"Diana please," Henry pleaded and moved closer to her. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Her cheek. And finally her trembling lips.

"Henry I will always love you, but you can't dangle your love in front of my face only to snatch it away again, and again, and again. I am going

to marry Grayson Hayes, and when we are together I will pretend it is you kissing me, and touching me. I know I can't have you, and now I

think you should leave." She said as she wiped away a few tears.

"Diana I-" Henry began.

"Goodbye Henry, you have already made your decision, when you decided to marry her." Henry could see the hurt in Diana's eyes as she

referred to Penelope.

Not wanting to cause Diana anymore pain he left the Holland's, and instead of going home he made his way to the nearest bar, where he

proceeded to drink away his endless pain.

As Henry left Cara pushed open Diana's door.

"Miss Diana did he hurt you?" Cara asked.

"No Cara I'm fine, thank you." Diana said through her tears.

"Shall I bring your tea then miss?"

"No thank you Cara, I need my beauty sleep, as I will be going to Mr. Hayes house tomorrow." Diana said as her body was completely taken

over by tears.

Diana then made her way to her bed. She knew she could never muster even a fraction of the amount of love she had for Henry towards

Grayson. She slumped down in her cover before getting up and going underneath her bed for the one thing in the world that could comfort her

now. As she cried herself to sleep, she lay clutching a bowler hat that had the initials **H.S.** on the rim.

Just a poem I wrote tell me how you like it!

**Butterflies**

Thinking of your beautiful smile

Butterflies

The breathtaking gaze that on occasion you allow to be mine

Butterflies

The curls of chocolate so messily place upon your head

Butterflies

The smile that warms even my icy heart

Butterflies

Your voice of velvety gold, My heart sings and my stomach lurches with

Butterflies

Your arms around her

The flowers die

Another layer of ice refrozen upon my heart

I realize that everything you said to me was just to pass the time and meant

Nothing

I see you smile, and beautiful face

A pang in my heart, I fight them but can't seem to hold them back

Butterflies

Please Review!!!!!! (Both the story and the poem!) Thanks! mwah!


End file.
